


Playing Superheroes

by imbeccacile



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imbeccacile/pseuds/imbeccacile
Summary: Jax and his wife make sure to visit the Steins often. They did it even more often when Martina was born. Ronnie was so excited to meet her. Now, three years later, Martina and Ronnie are great friends, which works out fantastically for the adults, who do 'boring adult things' while the kids play make-believe.





	Playing Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> this is the ONLY thing I got out of the finale, sorry

Jax was trying his hardest to help his daughter put on her shoes and coat, but she was practically bouncing off of the walls. He chuckled, watching her run around in excitement. "Okay, sweetpea. Come over here so I can help you with these; otherwise, we're never gonna get there."

Martina squealed and sat down on her bed obediently, letting her father put her shoes on her, getting up as soon as they were on her feet. Jax took the pink button-up coat and slipped it onto her arms, while she bounced up and down on the balls of her feet. "I can't wait to see Ronnie!" the three-year-old cried, grinning as he stood up to his full height. "We're gonna play superheroes today!"

Jax chuckled again, amused, kneeling down to her level. "Really?" She nodded proudly, and he smiled, reaching over to ruffle her curly hair. "That sounds like a lot of fun. You know, the good guys always win."

"I know!" she exclaimed. "That's why I like playing superheroes!" She spun in a circle, grinning ear to ear. "And Ronnie's a great partner! He always has the best plans! We're a good team." Jax smiled again, nodding.

"You two all ready?" His wife, Maria, stood in the doorway. Her grin made Jax think that she'd probably been watching the entire conversation. He stood up, sending one last smile down at his daughter, and she took his hand. They both looked up at Maria, nodding.

***  
The Jacksons approached the door, Martina pressing the doorbell (with the help of her tall father, of course.) He put her down and winked at Maria, who held a dish of homemade brownies. The two families were basically one, but Maria couldn't help herself to be polite enough to bring something.

Clarissa opened the door, a smile lighting her face upon seeing the three of them. "Oh, it's so nice to see you. Come in!" She stepped to the side, hugging Jax first, then Maria, taking the brownies with a short "You shouldn't have!" Then she bent down to give Martina a hug, claiming she'd gotten much taller since the last time she saw her. The girl beamed proudly.

"Uncle Jax!" Out of nowhere, Ronnie barreled in. Jax had just enough time to kneel down and catch him in his crashing hug.

"Hey, buddy!" he exclaimed, grinning as the seven-year-old pulled away. Ronnie smiled, then turned, hugging Maria and thanking her for the brownies. With that, he went over to Martina, where his smile grew even wider.

"Hi, Tina! You ready to play superheroes?" he asked excitedly, and she nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

"Come on, we have to go get dressed!" With that, the two kids ran upstairs to change.

"I'm pretty sure they get faster every time." Lily walked over to them, glancing up the stairs with a fond smile before looking at the others. "Come on in, I've got wine and crackers already out."

They all made their way to the kitchen, and Maria sat beside Matthew, Lily's husband, to talk about the kids and the brownies. Clarissa went to the stove to finish up dinner, and Jax and Lily sat at the bar.

"Sometimes, I'm surprised at how well they get along," Lily admitted after a moment of silence, chuckling a little. "You know, with the age gap. But then again. Ronnie reminds me a bit of Dad almost every day. And it's no secret that Tina's starting to take after you." Jax smiled faintly, remembering when he'd told Lily his daughter's name was going to be Martina.

"If we're comparin' them to Gray and me, then they've got it all wrong. We hated each other at first," he reminded her, chuckling. Lily rolled her eyes. "They're both creative kids, y'know? It makes sense that they get along," he continued, shaking his head a little. "Had to almost pin Tina down earlier 'cause she was so excited. Wouldn't sit still long enough for me to put on her damn shoes." Lily laughed, taking a piece of cheese with a shrug.

"Guess that's just what having kids is like."

"Guess so." Jax smiled. He'd told Lily a thousand times before, but when Martin died, he didn't think he would be capable of being happy again. But Lily and Clarissa were always there, and then he met Maria. And Martina changed his entire world. He was so grateful for all of them. They literally changed his life for the better. He liked to imagine the reaction Martin would have if he could tell him he had a kid of his own.

Their conversation was cut short when a loud banging and child battle cries could be heard upstairs. Lily and Jax exchanged an amused look and both got up to see what was happening.

Ronnie's room was painted like a pirate ship. He had a bunk bed that Martina had slept in when they had sleepovers, a desk for homework, and a huge toy box full of things for their adventures. As the two adults stood in the doorway, the kids didn't even notice.

"Tina! Look out behind you! It's an evil wizard!" Ronnie, decked out in a plastic Atom costume, stood on the top bunk, miming shooting invisible minions. Martina, dressed as Hawkgirl, gasped dramatically and turned around, swinging her plastic mace. "Nice hit!" he exclaimed, climbing down the ladder to join her in fighting the wizard. 

"There's too much of them; what do we do?" she asked, shooting a scared look at her friend.

"Don't fear now! Be brave! I'm Martin Stein, and brave is my middle name!" Jax exchanged a grin with Lily.

Now, the kids realized the adults were there. Pouting, Martina began taking her helmet off. "Aw, is it already time for dinner?" Jax raised his eyebrows, starting to deny, then had a better idea. He grinned slyly. 

"No." He took Lily by the shoulders, entering the room slowly. "I just came to tell you that I, the evil king of the wizards, have taken this woman hostage!" Lily caught on and screamed pathetically, Jax guiding her to the bottom bunk, which he quickly made his 'lair.' Martina squealed, delighted, and put her helmet back on.

"Oh, no!" Lily shouted, looking at the two kids. "Please, help me, heroes! You're my only hope!" Ronnie looked at Martina and nodded determinedly.

"We have to save her!" he shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "Tina, I'll shrink down and sneak into the king's lair. We can a..." He frowned, trying to remember. "Oh! Ambush! Then we can ambush him." She nodded enthusiastically. 

"Okay! Be careful. I'm gonna make sure he doesn't see you." Ronnie shook her hand, then made a 'whoosh' sound as he knelt down onto his knees, starting to crawl around to the other side of the bed. Martina waved at her father, and it took everything in him not to grin. "U-Uh, hi, king? That's my aunt you're holding. Can you please let her go?"

Jax gave his best villain laugh, which made Lily snort and cover her mouth very quickly. "Ha! That isn't how it works, hero. You will have to fight for her!"

Ronnie took that as his cue. He gave his best battle cry and jumped on the bed, pretending to shoot Jax in the back with his arm blaster. He yelled in fake pain and fell forward onto the floor. Martina jumped onto his back, giggling. "We won, king!" Ronnie got off the bed, holding his hand out to his mother. "Mom - um, I mean, miss. Are you okay?"

"Yes, thanks to you!" she replied cheerfully, taking his hand and getting up. She grinned knelt down, hugging him tightly.

"Foiled again!" Jax groaned, and Martina put the mace down and lay on her stomach on his back, throwing her hands around his neck with another giggle.

"I knew the good guys always win!" she shouted, grinning over at Ronnie.

Jax glanced up at Lily, squished face and all, and she just smiled.

Kids, right?


End file.
